


a pleasant sight of oneself

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Mirror Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poe is trying something different, and Rey discovers a new fetish in the process.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	a pleasant sight of oneself

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO so i have nothing to say other than i just found out that I'm a Damerey trash and I love to write smut of them (hence why the name of the series)
> 
> hope you like this one

“How would you like it?” He questioned on her ear, the tip of his fingers roaming the inner of her thigh. “Do you want it slow?”

Rey felt a shiver going down her spine as she immediately spreads her legs. Poe held her close; she’s sitting on his lap as his left hand is over her belly, caressing it softly, even though its intentions aren’t exactly about being _soft_. Her breathing get heavier as each second passes by. 

“I don’t know yet,” she answered quite impatient. “Chose it yourself.”

Poe rolled his eyes. 

“That’s where the fun is in; you chose, I do what you want,” he said, bouncing both his legs so she would bounce on his lap. “C’mon, honey, show me what you’ve got.” 

She nodded, thoughtful about the possibilities. Or at least trying to think straight with the tip of his fingers reaching her shorts. Something crossed her mind. 

“Well then,” she muttered. “Make me cum without getting inside me. I know you can easily make this out.”

Poe approached Rey’s ear and laughed in defiance. 

“Of course I can, darling.” 

Another shiver. Sometimes, Rey hates being overly sensitive towards Poe. He can simply say “banana jellybean” in a seductive tone that her nipples will surely be hardened, without needing any sort of touch. Of course she’ll complain about how dumb this is, but first, she’ll ride the shit out of him before sharing a laughter. 

But Poe was a fucking bastard. An incredibly horny, fucking bastard. 

She was smirking. It didn’t even gave her time to laugh properly at this when his fingertips slided against the fabric of her shorts; slowly, so she would be fully invested on it, and lightly, so he would be sure to provoke her on the right measure. He was doing it right, considering how she’d spread her legs even more in response. 

Poe saw Rey closing her eyes and bite her lower lip. She even lifted her hand — whose both was caressing his tights — to meet his left above her belly, only to guide it to her breast. She let out her breath in a quieted moan. He also did the same, delighting himself with Rey. He massaged her breast, circling his fingers over her hardened nipple, pressing it between his fingers and pulling it softly; keeping the ongoing slide through her vulva yet making it a little stronger. 

When she moved her hips along with his fingers, he felt aroused enough to stop it and tuck his hand under her shorts. She gasped at his now wet fingers sliding through her vulva and circling her clit, giving her goosebumps. Rey opened her eyes, getting more turned on by seeing both his hands on her left boob and under her cloth; quite like a kink she didn’t knew she had until now; until feeling pleasure without even taking off her clothes, fully wet at simple touches that Poe knew so well where and how to get it, achieving her pleasure in an unique way. 

He pressed his finger over her clit and she squirmed, opening her mouth. His body was warm behind her and she felt eager to want more. That’s when Rey began to moan, her breath shaken, feeling her whole body burn in response of his touch. 

And he’s not even fingering her. 

Her hips began to move over his lap again, giving him some sweet, needy friction. Poe thought he wouldn’t need to moan, but the way she was riding him slowly right above his cock made him think twice. He was getting hard while her hand slides to be above his right, the one where he’s stimulating. 

“Take off your shorts, honey,” she muttered, slightly turning her face. “I know you want it as much as I do.” 

Suddenly, Poe sucked Rey’s neck, hearing her yelp in pleasure. She got even more wet when he took his mouth off her skin and laughed softly at her. 

“I love when you provoke me,” he said, taking his hands off her and holding her waist so she could get up. 

He took off his pants and threw them on the bed nearby them; deciding to take her shorts off too, not resisting to bite her soft buttcheeks. She yelped again, laughing after it. He loves to do that and she likes to be surprised with such. After it, he was about to let her sit on him once more, with his hands already on her waist, when it was her time to surprise him. 

“I want to do different this time,” she suddenly says and he hums in wonder. This time, Rey is the one to pull him close to her. She turns to face him, her face red as much as his. “Fuck me next to the mirror, please.” 

Poe frowns, and looks at the one nearby the bed, tall enough so they can see themselves fully reflected in the mirror. 

“That one? Really?” He asks, noticing how his heartbeat seems fast. 

“Didn’t you said that ‘would do whatever I want’?”

“I would, but that was quite unexpected.”

She kisses him lightly and passes her nails on his ungroomed beard. “It’s all about the experiences, Poe.” 

He smiles with Rey’s enthusiasm, slowly getting invested into her idea as she guides him to behind her as she’s facing the mirror. Both are only with shirts that later might be taken off (if that’s what happens with higher levels of excitement), and both are without any underwear. Her cheeks are a little bit pinky, her nipples were hardened enough to be visible through the fabric and she can feel everything sticky in the middle of her inner thighs; but she never had the curiosity to see herself in the mirror in such intimate way. 

Rey sees him taking off his shirt behind her, whose she didn’t do the same. 

And, _fuck, really_ , she felt another shiver as he wrapped his left arm around her chest, a little above her breasts, and approached himself to her body. She firmly locked her eyes on the mirror, followed by a moan and his hardened cock getting in the middle of her thighs pressed against each other. Poe noticed how her stare became different, somehow more lustful as she became her own audience. 

The other arm went behind her back, holding her arms so she would be stable. Playfully, she pressed both her thighs against his cock and he moaned (like, whimpered) against her ear, moving his hips forward and making her sigh in pleasure with his extension sliding through her labia. Rey grinned at Poe’s expression. His eyes were inches from being fully closed as much as his parted lips; she can feel the breath on her neck, some breath of someone who’s getting as much pleasure as her. With that, she didn’t hesitate to move her thighs, massaging his cock — whom he thrusted in again and again, still slow to not let it hang out of her legs. 

Rey looked down, then at the mirror, biting her lower lip. She can feel it getting more sticky as he keep thrusting more, feeling an overwhelming pleasure without even needing to be inside her (even though she wanted it so badly); just his cock sliding through her pussy and reaching her clit, making her squirm (and press both thighs) against him. 

She couldn’t hold the desire to see more. 

“I want you to lift my shirt up,” she said between moans. 

Poe did it so. With the hand above her clavicle, he pulled up her shirt and exposed her breasts. Rey opened her mouth, indicative, and he put the cloth there, muffling her groans while pleased with his cock. But it was hard to keep it cool by hearing that. She’s delighting herself over the sight of her breasts bouncing, his hands over her body and the constant thrusts. She’s so into her own kink — if that’s even one — that he felt as he had to stop only to make it better. 

“Why?” She whimpered as the cloth fell from her lips, turning her face to see him. “I was getting close…”

He was freeing her from the embrace as he got himself off her thighs. She turned to him, expecting any good answer. 

“Ride me,” that’s all he said. “Ride me in front of the mirror. It’ll be good, I promise you.” 

She laughed. 

“How convicted, did you ever did this before?” 

With a soft embrace, although they’re mostly horny, he guided her to the bed and leaded her to sit above his lap once more. The moment he fully laid his back on the sheets, adjusting himself on the bed, Rey noticed that they’re still in front of the mirror, but this time she’s the most reflected one. If Poe tilted back his head, he would see himself too; but he wasn’t much focused on that. 

“Never, actually,” he said and she chuckled, both her hands on the sides of his head. He smiled, lovingly. “But we can try it first.” 

“Oh,” she muttered, positioning his cock between her inner thighs so its extension can slide easily against her pussy. Her breathing became heavier. “Of course we can, baby.”

Now Rey was the one to move her hips forward, the one to make Poe gasp for air by how good that was. Immediately he gripped her waist, slowly lowering to her buttcheeks as she did it again. 

And again; again; again. Poe tilted his head to the back, his curls falling on the sheets as he moaned and slightly moved his hips too. Rey melted at that sight, turning herself on as she looked at herself in the mirror. A few strands of her hair was in her face with pinky, warm cheeks; her breasts bounced even more in this position (maybe that’s why Poe suggested this one) and the friction between his hardened cock and her wet pussy was better, causing the delicious shock of pleasure every time she goes forward and backwards. 

With arousal, her hands gripped his thighs as she keep moving, giving a clearer vision. He helped, too, sliding a hand through her sensitive skin and playing with her left boob, then falling to her waist, caressing her. 

Poe began to moan softly. “Rey…”

And she kept riding him, her legs trembling a little and her body getting warmer with each thrust, sounding loudly sticky. 

“Rey…”

Her hips, his chest going up and down quickly, his red cheeks and pleasure growing in levels that cannot be measured. She tilted her head to the back, her orgasm building itself enough to leave her to the edge. 

“Rey,” it’s Poe again, moaning her name without shame. “ _Fuck_ — I’m gonna cum—”

He knew that her name sounding hoarse on his voice always arouse her in some undescriptible way, and that she’s surely close to cumming while riding him fast. Quite faster, now that they’re both at the pinnacle of their orgasms. 

It feels good, hot, warm. It comes in a overwhelming way. She yelps at the delicious feeling roaming down herself and the friction getting overly sensitive, and he tilts back his head with his own, cumming on his torso as he moves his hips by wanting it more. A few drops are still released until they feel the sensation slowly fades away, to the point no friction is needed anymore. 

Rey opened her eyes. She’s absolutely messed up and her breathing is shaken. She roams a hand over her hair and pulls it back, looking at the mirror again. Then, to Poe, whose eyes are shut down and he’s breathing deeply, both his hands now on her legs. 

“Told you so,” he muttered, chuckling at himself. 

“I’m glad that you told me so,” she said, adjusting herself so she doesn’t hurt him neither herself. She took off her shirt, noticing that Poe was staring at her. “Nice view, eh?”

“Obviously.” 

She smirked, lowering herself to kiss him softly. In return, one of his hands caressed her back, while the other reached her neck and pulled her hair. 

Suddenly, he broke the kiss, looking intensely at her. 

Rey blushed at his stare. It is easy when she’s the one looking at herself while having sex, but it’s quite hard to keep herself as “the dominant one” under his sight without fucking, only sharing a delicate moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes now i wanna know how banana jellybean taste. comments appreciated (suggestions about how banana jellybean tastes included)!


End file.
